


stars would light the way

by zanywriter



Series: voltron drabbles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant as of 15 September 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanywriter/pseuds/zanywriter
Summary: Inspired by the quote:And I’d choose you, in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I’d find you and I’d choose you♥️





	stars would light the way

It had been a thing they did even before Shiro left for Kerberos. It was another item on the list that Shiro and Keith did that became tradition after a few years knowing each other. Keith would sneak out to the roof and Shiro would be there, staring at the sky. Sometimes there was food waiting for him but most of the time, it was only fun, deep, and important conversations and those alone made it worth the earful he’d get when he got caught.

Tonight though, they were in his room. They settled on staring out the window because Keith was still recovering, according to the doctors and Shiro, the worry wart, didn’t want to risk hurting Keith even worse. Keith didn’t complain since Shiro was still there, and they can marvel at the beauty of the sky from there. He could still see the awed and mesmerised expression of Shiro whenever he stared at the night sky.

Sometimes, he’d wonder if Shiro was tired of it; if he would settle on earth after everything, but he should have known that the older man never will. ‘Too many places to still explore, Keith’. He could practically hear him say.

“Keith?” Shiro touched his arm, making Keith look at him, “Are you tired? I can go.”

“No!” He said quickly and loudly, surprising the both of them. “No, please. I’m okay.”

Shiro gave him a hesitant smile. “It’s not cloudy tonight.”

“Did you miss it?” Keith asked.

Shiro nodded. “Nothing beats this view.” Shiro told him. “I missed Earth,”

“You’ve been away for so long.” Keith touched his shoulder and stared at the night sky. He remembered lonely nights in the desert, questions hanging on his lips. They kept running through his mind, ‘Shiro, are you still there?’, ‘Are you looking at the sky too?’, ‘They’re lying, aren’t they?’, and when his loneliness got the better of him, this question was hidden deep in his heart, one that he knew Shiro never deserved to hear, ‘I trusted you, why did you break your promise?’.

They were quiet for a long time, he didn’t mind. It had been too long since they’ve been alone. “I missed this.”

“Being on Earth?”

“Spending time with you,” Shiro corrected, not sparing him a glance. “We’ve been too busy.”

“I missed it too.” Keith allowed himself to admit. He pulled his legs up, hugging them to his chest as he stared at the sky. His gaze flickered to Shiro every so often, sometimes he’d catch his eye, and they’d smile before looking away again. It was a dance they’ve been doing for some time now. He wondered how long they were gonna do it.

There was silence once again, and Keith alternated from staring at the stars, the garrison, and Shiro who alternated from staring at the stars, and Keith. He caught Keith’s eye for the umpteenth time. Keith thought he’d look away but Shiro held his gaze. “Do you ever think about what would have happened if we were born in a different time?” Shiro asked. “A time where we didn’t have to do deal with any of this.”

“Do you?”

Shiro hummed. “Sometimes. When I was in the Black Lion’s consciousness, I had too much time on my hands.”

“Yeah?”

Shiro nodded. “Do you?” Shiro asked again.

“I never really thought about it.” Keith said honestly. “I… I don’t know if I’d be there.”

Shiro frowned. “Why?”

“I don’t think I would’ve been born another time, my mom being Galra and all.” Keith shrugged. “I mean, that aside, maybe.”

“Maybe you would still be there.” Shiro shrugged. “I don’t think I’d be existing very long if you weren’t around.”

Keith opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He pursed his lips, unsure on how to respond. “You’re far from a damsel in distress, Shiro.”

“Some would disagree.” Shiro chuckled. “But kidding aside, I wouldn’t want to live in a time that you weren’t there.”

“You’re lucky then that we were born in this time then.” Keith smiled. Shiro smiled back and squeezed Keith’s hand. “I wouldn’t want to live in a time you weren’t there too.” Keith told him, hoping to convey the sincerity and seriousness of the statement. “That would have been an ugly time to be in.”

Shiro looked surprised at the statement, but there was something in his eyes that told Keith that Shiro was pleased upon hearing that. “Maybe in an alternate reality, I’d be the one saving you.”

Keith smirked. “Oh yeah?”

Shiro nodded solemnly. “I’d be the one dishing out the cool lines.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that. “How many times will you save me?”

The smile on Shiro’s face was beautiful like it always was. “As many times it takes.”


End file.
